Levi Nieves y las Siete Enanas
by RivaHanfan
Summary: El malvado rey Erwin quiere deshacerse del príncipe Levi para tener el poder absoluto del reino de Sina, pero no se imagina que este conocerá a siete pequeñas aliadas y a un extraño hombre encapuchado... (?


**Hola a todos/as, como se darán cuenta, este es mi primer intento de fic xD** **espero que les agrade esta adaptación de la pelicula de 1937. En mi opinión, es el personaje de cuento de hadas que mas se parece a Levi (ya saben, a Blanca Nieves le gusta el orden y la limpieza) :3**

**Ojala que no se lo tomen a mal, el heichou es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie y esto es como un pequeño homenaje.**

**Aceptaré sus criticas ya sean buenas, malas o constructivas (por si aun me quedan ganas de escribir de nuevo).**

**Muchas, muchas Gracias a Mirely Houndoom por su ayuda, su opinión y sus buenos deseos para hacer realidad este fic. ^^ **

**Por ultimo, los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, "Blanca Nieves" versión cinematográfica de Walt Disney y cuento original de los hermanos Grimm.**

**Dejo en claro que este fic es sin fines de lucro, lo hice solo por diversión y entretenimiento. **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Érase una vez una reina que, cosiendo junto a su ventana, se pinchó en el dedo y vio como la sangre cayó en la nieve. Fue entonces cuando deseó tener una hija con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre y los cabellos negros como el azabache. Y su deseó se cumplió, pero la criatura en este caso, fue un niño, a quien llamaron Levi Nieves.

Pero la reina murió después de dar a luz a su pequeño hijo, dejando al rey solo y en una profunda depresión la cual al poco tiempo le costó la vida. El hermano del rey, Erwin, ascendió al trono mientras Levi cumplía la edad suficiente para gobernar, pero el nuevo rey se encargaría de que no fuese así…

Levi Nieves era un niño hermoso, rasgos afilados, ojos grises con una mirada intimidante, labios finos y un cuerpo delgado pero que se notaba que no crecería demasiado. Fue criado por la nana Anka, que lo quiso como a su propio hijo. Se juro hacer de el un hombre del que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos. Creció al lado del hijo de otra criada del palacio, Farlan, con quien estrecho una amistad entrañable. Levi era muy inteligente y habilidoso, pero por otro lado, era callado y a veces cuando algo no salía como quería, se desesperaba muy rápido y se enojaba - tal vez sea por la ausencia de sus padres – pensaba Anka. Nunca quiso hacer amistad con niños o niñas de su misma clase social, mucho menos con aquella niña de ojos saltones y cabellos castaños, que veía engreída. Ella acompañaba a su padre, el rey de la región Rose, para platicar y jugar ajedrez con Erwin cada mes.

Erwin parecía ser un gran líder, pero poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta que no era el tipo de rey que necesitaban, ya que las cosas no iban en progreso. El pueblo se hundía cada vez mas en guerras innecesarias con otras regiones y aunque el ganaba muchas batallas, la región de Sina ya no era bien vista por los demás.

Desde pequeño Levi sabía que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, derrocaría a su tío, y para eso, tenía que prepararse bastante, tanto física como mentalmente, siendo eso no tarea bastante difícil

El rey Erwin un hombre demasiado fuerte, podía acabar con sus enemigos el solo, pero eso era gracias a los poderes de artes oscuras que el usaba para defenderse. Entre todos sus artefactos de magia, había uno muy especial para el, un espejo con un espíritu femenino encerrado que era muy acertado en todo lo que decía, por eso siempre le preguntaba:

-Espíritu del espejo, dime, ¿quién es el hombre más fuerte y poderoso de la humanidad? – Y el espejo contestaba - Mi adorado rey, no puede haber otro hombre más fuerte, poderoso ¡y guapo! que tu y nunca podrás cambiar eso.

Las palabra de aquel espíritu le hacían sentirse seguro y el se hacía cada vez mas malo. Si, era guapo, pero su exterior solo era una falsa fachada de lo que realmente era… Un ser humano con el alma podrida.

Pero todo cambió cuando el príncipe Levi, cumplió 17 años, entonces, la respuesta del espejo fue diferente: - Rey, eres muy fuerte, pero te falta algo… Algo que ese joven si tiene y que te mandará directo al precipicio si no haces algo – El rey enfurecido, exigió saber el nombre del que se convertiría en el hombre que aplastaría su imperio – Tu sobrino Levi, majestad. – Erwin simplemente no podía creerlo, nunca vio en el algo que lo hiciera pensar que era una verdadera amenaza. – ¡Tendré que deshacerme de ese enano! – sentenció el tirano rey.

El malvado rey Erwin, celoso, ordenó a su mejor soldado, Mike, matar a Levi en el bosque, con el pretexto de enseñarle a cazar animales, y para asegurarse, exigió que le extrajera el corazón para luego mandarlo a cocinar y comérselo.

El cazador iba caminando en silencio planeando la manera en como iba a atacar a Levi, mientras este se quejaba - Oi, Mike, en esta parte del bosque no encontraremos ninguna presa para cazar- dijo con voz fría

-Tranquilo muchacho, yo ya a una en la mira… - En ese momento el gran hombre saltó sobre Levi, pero Mike no tenía idea de sus habilidades de lucha, dejándolo tumbado en el piso y con su propio cuchillo en el cuello – Sabía que no podía confiar en un peón del rey.

- Joven Levi, no me mate, se lo pido por mis esposas y mis hijos que tengo que mantener – Suplicó el alto cazador – Solo váyase, huya de aquí, porque su tío lo quiere muerto – Levi mantuvo su agarre y lo soltó unos minutos después al ver la cara suplicante del hombre. Lo único que dijo antes de empezar a correr hacia lo mas profundo del bosque fue

– Tsk, ¡maldito Erwin!

Ahora el pobre chico tendría que vagar por el bosque, que entre mas se iba adentrando, mas oscuro y tedioso se volvía el camino, sin la remota idea de a donde podía ir. De pronto escucho los ruidos de algunas criaturas. Sintió la presencia de una y decidió enfrentarla, podía ver su sombra escabullirse entre los árboles, sacó su cuchillo, caminando hacía atrás, los sonidos se intensificaban y el miedo lo invadió. Al ir caminando hacia atrás, tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La "bestia" que lo perseguía era en realidad un venado, que se acercó al muchacho que estaba tirado en el pasto.

Levi recobró el conocimiento y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que se encontraba rodeado de animales, desde pájaros y conejos, hasta una familia de venados y una tortuga, pero estos al darse cuenta de que había despertado, salieron corriendo a esconderse de el.

- Hey tranquilos, no les haré nada, ¿Podrían ayudarme?, no tengo idea de a donde tengo que ir – dijo Levi con voz amigable. Los animalitos lo ayudaron a levantarse y empujaron de el para que los siguiera. -¿A donde pretenden llevarme estos jodidos animales? – Pensó el pequeño príncipe.

El chico de cabellos azabache se asomo entre las ramas y pudo observar un arroyo y al otro lado una casita que se le hizo como de juguete. – No esta mal – Les dijo. Se asomó, tiró de la puerta con una patada, entro en ella y pregunto si había alguien, nadie contestó. Observó el lugar percatándose de que la casa era habitada, pero realmente sucia – que gente tan desordenada - pensó. Divisó siete sillas pequeñas, siete platos y siete cubiertos diminutos.

-Bien, si quiero vivir aquí… – Suspiró Levi – Animales, ¡manos a la obra! hay limpiar todo este cochinero – y ordenó – Ustedes ratas (a las ardillas) a fregar, conejos quiten las telarañas, y a ustedes mapaches les toca lavar esa ropa y yo empezaré barriendo las habitaciones.

Cada quien se puso a trabajar pero los animales lo hacían a su modo y no faltaron regaños por parte de Levi como "Oigan los platos no se lavan con la lengua, para eso están el agua y el jabón", "¿Hey! el polvo no se guarda debajo de la alfombra" decía con el ceño fruncido. Cuando terminaron, Levi echó de la casa a los animales, para que no se ensuciara de nuevo, pero les agradeció su ayuda.

El pequeño príncipe subió junto con sabanas limpias hacia la habitación donde había visto camas. Cada cama tenía escrito algo, acerco la vela para poder leer mejor – Con que tienen apodos… deben ser huérfanas o niñas rebeldes las que viven aquí. Con esas camas tan pequeñas…

Cada pie de cama parecía describir a quien dormía en ella. "Sabía", "Feliz", "Dormilona", "Mocosa", "Tímida", "Gruñona" y "Tontina", esta ultima con otra palabra al lado: "patata". Le hizo un poco de gracia el ver todos esos nombres. Moría de sueño, juntó tres camitas y se echó a dormir.

Por otra parte, las dueñas de aquella casa, aun trabajaban en la mina de diamantes con gran entusiasmo y cantando "cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar, de sol a sol, mas todo puedes arruinar si pierdes el control, diamantes hay un buen montón, y rubíes miles, un millón, y aunque sin saber porque razón, cavamos con ilusión." El reloj de pared sonó anunciando la hora de irse y las enanas marcharon en fila: "heigh ho, heigh ho, el sol ya se oculto, heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho…" hasta llegar a su hogar.

Al llegar a casa, se dieron cuenta que alguien había entrado por la fuerza porque la puerta tenía una abolladura, luego vieron como su casa estaba totalmente limpia y se asustaron aun mas.

-Todo está realmente limpio, ¡que miedo! – dijo Historia

-Bueno yo en realidad, diría que es un sueño hecho realidad – agregó Annie.

-¡Ahh! ¡ahh!... Ahhhh… que alivio, por lo menos aquí ya no hay polvo, ya no tengo ganas de… ¡Achooooooooo! – estornudó Nanaba.

-Shhhhhhh… - Ymir le tapó la nariz – Tenemos que buscar al intruso sin hacer ruido y atacarlo todas juntas - ¡Si! – respondieron todas.

Las enanitas subieron sigilosamente hacia las habitaciones, mandaron a Sasha -como siempre comiendo, esta vez una papa-, ella se fue acercando poco a poco para ver si se encontraba a alguien dentro. La enanita dio un vistazo rápido y cerró la puerta de golpe, informando con señas a las demás que había alguien durmiendo sobre tres camas. Las enanas decidieron entrar al dormitorio y echar de la casa a quien fuera que estuviese ahí. Escondidas, pudieron ver a u niño, blanco como la nieve y cabellos color azabache, era tierno verlo con aquel ceño fruncido.

- Awwww – exclamaron todas, excepto Mikasa que aun con todo ese aspecto angelical, se le hacía sospechoso. Lo admiraron por unos minutos. La primera en decir algo fue Petra - M-m-mi-miren que lindo chico.

-Petra, ¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca tartamudeas… ¿o es que acaso te gusta ese niño bonito? – Dijo Ymir burlona.

- Hay que tener cuidado, es un hombre ¡y los hombres son malos! – menciono la enana gruñona.

Levi se despertó – Me pregunto si… ¡Oh! Son ustedes… ¿Como están?

-…- ¡Digo que como están!

- ¡No somos niñas, solo somos enanas! Ademas, estamos casi de la misma estatura – exclamó Mikasa

-Ahh menos mal que saben hablar… - La miró con desprecio – De seguro tu eres "Gruñona"… - y ella le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

- Tu eres "Tímida" ¿verdad? – señaló a Historia, quien sonrió tiernamente y se puso roja, escondiéndose detrás de sus hermanas – La que esta ocultando a esa niña, eres "Sabia" ¿cierto?

-S-s-s-¡siii! – contestó Petra apartando la mirada.

-Tu la que esta bostezando debe ser "Dormilona"

- Aaaaughh, así es – alcanzó a decir Annie

-Y tu… - estornudó Nanaba – Si, debes ser "Mocosa"

-Jajajajajaja- se carcajeó Ymir – Yo soy "Feliz" y ella es "Tontina", no habla porque siempre se la pasa con la boca llena de comida.

Todos rieron y la enana Sabia pregunto - ¿Y-y-y t-tu que b-bebes, di-digo quien eres, pequeño?

- Me llamo Levi… Nieves – le incomodaba su segundo nombre.

- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! – Arremetió Mikasa - ¡Petra dile que se largue de una buena vez!

-¡Tranquila mujer! ¿Que no ves que el es el príncipe?

Por favor, déjenme quedarme con ustedes, mi tío ha intentado matarme y tuve que huir.

- No podemos dejarlo, el rey es hechicero, si se entera que lo tenemos aquí, ¡desatará su furia contra nosotras! – explicó Gruñona

- Tranquilas, aquí nunca me encontrará si dejan que me quede yo… yo puedo limpiarles la casa, hacer la comida, fregar, barrer, y… - hace un gesto de desagrado – lavar su ropa.

- ¿Que se quede! – gritaron todas con emoción, excepto Mikasa, que aun desconfiaba del joven príncipe – ¿Y como sabemos que el no viene a asesinarnos o peor aun… a violarnos?

-Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaron todas las enanitas.

- No sean tontas, claro que no, en ese caso, ustedes serían las

que se aprovecharían de mi… - Al final las enanas aceptaron que se quedara.

Al darse cuenta de sus malos hábitos de limpieza, el príncipe Levi puso algunas reglas que las enanas debían hacer y respetar. Se cercioraba de que se lavaran las manos antes de sentarse a cenar, o que dejaran su cama lista antes de irse a la mina, o lavarse los dientes en la mañana al despertar y en la noche antes de dormir. Al principio no les gustó nada la idea de aquella rutina de higiene pero decidieron complacerlo.

Poco después de que el rey Erwin consiguiera el corazón de su sobrino como prueba de su muerte, el espíritu del espejo le contó que Levi seguía con vida: - Detrás de las siete colinas de diamante, mas allá de la séptima cascada, junto a las siete enanas vigilantes, vive el hombre que se encargara de patearte el trasero, su nombre es Levi Nieves – Erwin no lo podía creer y le enseñó el corazón depositado en una caja – Mi amado rey, lo que esta ahí dentro es el corazón de un puerquito y si el sigue respirando, estas perdido.

-¡Mierda! ¡Como siempre yo tengo que hacerlo todo con mis propias manos, pero Mike me las pagará, después de acabar con ese mocoso idiota!

El malvado rey buscó entre sus libros de hechicería algo para deshacerse de Levi y encontró lo que quería…

Al amanecer, Levi se puso a lavar la ropa de las enanitas con ayuda de los animalitos del bosque y de repente se acordó de aquella chica que confundió con un hombre…

**Ese día se encontraba ayudando a su nana a limpiar el castillo (ella le había inculcado el gusto por la limpieza), mientras ella se encontraba limpiando ventanas en otra parte del palacio. Estaba tranquilamente fregando el piso, cuando de repente un montón de palomas se acercaron al escucharlo cantar y este furioso, se quitó su cubre bocas y empezó a correrlas – ¡Váyanse de aquí jodidos pájaros, me van a arruinar mi trabajo, me costó bastante quitar sus manchas de caca de las escaleras y los barandales! **

**De pronto, el azabache escucho las risitas de alguien que seguramente había visto la escena.**

**-Vaya que tienes mal genio, enano – dijo la persona de la que provenía aquella risa.**

**Levi sacó su espada y enfrentó al extraño encapuchado – ¿Y tu quien te crees para burlarte de los demás? Muestra la cara, idiota – el encapuchado bajo de su caballo, quedando frente al chico – Tranquilo pequeñín, jeje – se quita la capucha y se presenta – Disculpa, soy Hanji, pasaba por aquí y escuche como regañabas a las palomas.**

**-Así que no eres un hombre sino una chica, solo que esos trapos y ese intento de peinado y esas gafas te hacen ver como un científico loco.**

**Hanji rió histéricamente ante aquel comentario y contestó – Gracias, eso fue un halago para mi - se acordó de algo y miró hacia al cielo – Ummm… creo que ya es tarde, debo ir a la biblioteca antes de que cierren, y solo aquí puedo encontrar libros que hablen de titanes. Adiós, príncipe ceñudo ¡jajaja! – Se subió a su caballo, se despidió alzando una mano y se fue, dejando a Levi un poco sorprendido **

– **Que mujer tan loca…**

El toque de la puerta lo hizo volver al presente, de nuevo, pero esta vez golpeando más fuerte. El muchacho decidió sacar su cuchillo, del que sus amigas las enanas le habían sugerido usar solamente en un caso muy extremo y que no abriera la puerta a extraños. Pero escuchó una voz amable al otro lado de la puerta – Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?, vengo a ofrecer unos productos de limpieza…

Levi dudo un poco -¿Un anciano vendiendo productos de limpieza por estos rumbos? Debe estar bromeando"- pensó. Reflexionó guardando su cuchillo y atendió.

– Buen día, muchacho, traigo lo mas nuevo en productos para limpiar pisos, quitar el sarro de las paredes, las manchas de la ropa, suavizante de sabanas, aromatizantes. El viejo le enseñó a Levi su mercancía y en un descuido el viejo usó uno de sus productos con atomizador para echárselo en la cara. Muy tarde, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su tío, el veneno ya había llegado a sus pulmones, intoxicando rápidamente su cuerpo y cayendo inconsciente no sin antes decir – Erwin, eres… un… bastard…

Los animales del bosque fueron testigos de aquel ataque y salieron corriendo a la mina a avisar a las enanas de lo ocurrido. La enanita Historia pudo interpretar su angustia, y lo primero que pensó y dijo fue – ¡Levi Nieves esta en peligro hermanas! – Mikasa preocupada la secundó – ¡Lo matará! ¡Tenemos que salvar al mocoso!

-¡Apresúrense! – Gritó Petra y las enanas se montaron en los venados.

Se desató una gran tormenta, Erwin por fin había conseguido su objetivo, aquella pócima hizo que Levi cayera en un sueño de muerte, solo faltaba que lo enterraran vivo.

Escapó cuando vio a las enanas regresar. Corrió hasta perderlas de vista, sin darse cuenta que iba en dirección al "bosque de los gigantes". Nadie se acercaba ahí por temor a encontrarse con alguno. Erwin se escondió en una cueva hasta que pasara la lluvia, pero como estaba oscura, no percibió la presencia de un titan excéntrico de 7 metros que lo devoró lenta y dolorosamente. Primero arrancó su brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo hasta devorar lo ultimo que quedaba de el.

Gente que vivía a los alrededores contó que ese día de tormenta se escucharon gritos provenientes de aquella zona que a la vez, se perdían con el ruido de los rayos.

Aun sabiendo que Levi estaba muerto, las enanitas no tuvieron el valor de enterrarlo. Le fabricaron un féretro de cristal y oro, limpiándolo todos los días como hubiese sido su voluntad. Hanji, que le había buscado por mucho tiempo, escuchó hablar de un joven que descansaba con su ceño fruncido dentro de un féretro de cristal.

A aquel lugar donde velaban al muchacho, llegó un hombre encapuchado, con aspecto de pordiosero pero montado en un hermoso corcel color marrón. Las enanas desconfiaron de el y Petra preguntó - ¿Q-quien es usted? – El extraño reveló su cara y se quitó los lentes – Perdón por asustarlas – y sonrió - Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, soy la hija del rey Pixis del pueblo Rose.

Las enanitas no podían creer que una princesa pudiera andar sola y con ese aspecto de pordiosera. Aunque sin aquellos lentes desgastados se veía más bonita.

-Por favor, déjenme acercarme a "Leviciento" quisiera por lo menos saludarlo… - se le apagó la sonrisa - …o despedirme. – Las enanas dieron paso a la mujer. Se acercó, abrió con cuidado el féretro y se acerco al oído del chico – Ne Levi, tu no te puedes ir, aun tienes muchas cosas que limpiar, jeje – musitó. Hanji cerró sus ojos y poco a poco sus labios fueron cerrando distancia con los de el… Cuando de pronto se escuchó un gruñido - ¡Levi! ¿Pero como… – ¿Como no iba a despertar con ese aqueroso olor tuyo, eh? ¡Lentes de mierda! – contestó con su típica voz fría.

Todos gritaron, bailaron y cantaron de felicidad, por fin el príncipe Levi Nieves despertaba del hechizo de su malvado tío. Hanji estaba tan contenta que cargó en brazos al muchacho y este empezó a patalear porque se le hacía muy vergonzosa la situación – Oye idiota, déjame en p… - pero la muchacha no lo dejó terminar, plantándole un beso para callarlo, un toque largo y tierno que al final Levi encantado. Las enanas al ver eso sangraron por la nariz de la emoción.

- ¿No podías esperar por lo menos a que te lavaras la boca?

- No, ¡me debías el beso, pequeñín! – le guiñó el ojo.

Hanji y Levi se despidieron de las enanas (a la que le afectó más su partida fue a Petra) y de los animalitos del bosque, que no le guardaron rencor al joven obsesionado con la limpieza.

El ahora rey Levi compuso las cosas en el pueblo, unos meses después se casó con la princesa Hanji y fueron un matrimonio muy feliz porque lo hacían como conejos… Tuvieron 15 hermosos hijos.

El se volvió el hombre mas respetado de toda la región por su tacto humano y su buena manera de gobernar en un ambiente de paz, justicia e igualdad para los pueblerinos.

Fin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Dedicado al grupo Levihanji Fans de Facebook (God Bless this Group) Cx**


End file.
